


Haberdashery

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [90]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, revenge of the lithp...lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haberdashery: noun: ˈhabərˌdaSHərē: the shop of a haberdasher.</p><p>1275-1325; Middle English haberdasshere, of obscure origin; compare Anglo-French habredache haberdashery, hapertas perhaps a kind of cloth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haberdashery

"Master Sherlock!"

"Frederick, still here?"

"Yes, sir, my children have no interest in the haberdashery, they are more technologically inclined. Is there something I can do for you today, in particular, or are you just browsing?"

"Actually, Frederick, I am getting married in two months time and I was hoping-"

"Congratulations, Master Sherlock, to both you and Dr. Watson, you two make a dashing couple, if I may be so bold to say."

Sherlock blushes and nods. "I am a very lucky man, Frederick. Can you get two suits ready in that short a time? We had hoped to elope, but others insist that we have a ceremony."

"Ah, understood, sir, the women folk-"

"Quite so."

"Of course, are you thinking matching morning coats, vests..."

"Yes, you do have the measurements I sent over?"

"Naturally, assuming they haven't changed?"

"Not a bit."

"Give me two weeks, then we can do a fitting?"

"Many thanks, Frederick."

"I am pleased for you both, you deserve to be happy, I do recall-"

"Yes, Frederick, he has definitely changed me for the better."

 

"Old Frederick says he can do the suits for us, John."

"Hmmm?"

"For the wedding?"

"Mmmmhummmm."

"Ohhhhh, uhm..."

"Why do these bespoke trousers have so many damn fasteners?"

"Unnnnnnngh."

"Can you have him just put in a zip and leave out the rest?"

"Johhhhhhn, pleathhhhe?"

"All these damn buttons...ahhhh there we go."

*  
*  
*

"I'll ask for juthhht a zip....goddddddddddd...."


End file.
